ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hilmes
How Hilmes joined the Tourney Being the son of the former King Osiris,he was the average normal boy who showed skills in hunting, he defeated a lion by himself and become a Shirgir. He was good at fighting and practiced with Marzban Bahman. Eventually Osroes died in which Andragoras III was rumored to have assassinated him in the fire. Hilmes's face got burned and he became lost during the fire. After the Battle of Atropatene, Hilmes ambushed King Andragoras, who was retreating to Ecbatana, with his small company of Lusitanians. He said that Kharlan has done a good job and ordered his men to kill Andragoras's soldiers. Lord Vahriz defeated most of his men, made Hilmes mad, and charged at him, but Hilmes easily killed him with a single attack. Then he turned towards the king and Andragoras asked Hermes who he is. Angered by this question, Hilmes charged at the king and attacked him. It is later revealed that Hilmes didn’t kill Andragoras but imprisoned him. During the invasion, his servant came and said that everything went according to his plan. Hilmes stated that he will let those damn Lusitanian savages be happy for the time being. It is stated that he was the one to capture the Queen, but stil, some Lusitanian lords didn’t trust him. When Prince Guiscard was enraged, he calmed him and said that the soldiers know that he is the one who has the qualities of a king. When Guiscard asked him about the fog at Atropatene, he smiled and said that it was a grace of God Yaldabaoth, then left. Kharlan came to his room and apologised for letting Narsus go. He forgave him and ordered him to kill Arslan. Hilmes found the man who was wandering around in Ecbatana. They fought and he managed to force him back. Then he wanted to know Daryun’s name because of his skill. When told him that his name is Daryun, Hilmes started to laugh and said that it was him who killed Vahriz. Enraged by this, Daryun charged at him and broke his mask. This angered him this time and Daryun saw burns on his face. This time he charged at Daryun, even fiercer than before, and while he was about to attack a man came and saved him. After Narsus formally introduced himself, Hilmes called him an inept painter and Narsus charged at him. He dodged, but before he could counterattack, Daryun saved his friend. After fighting for a while, more soldiers came and they retreated. Hilmes told his soldiers not to pursue them and said that they will most likely meet again. Hilmes went to Sam’s room, and the Marzban asked him why is he alive. Hilmes told him to serve him, but Sam told him that he will only servet o the king. Hilmes showed him his face and left the room after telling him to think carefully. While he was looking at his face in his room, a servant came and saw his face. The woman got terrified and hardly managed to tell him that he has got a visitor. Kharlan’s son Xandes came and Hilmes thanked him for his father’s good advices. Hilmes got happy when Xandes told him that he will defeat Daryun, and gave him his permission. While he was headed to Peshawar, the Zott Tribe attacked him. They eliminated them except for a girl. Alfreed wanted to avenge his deceased father by killing Hilmes, but Hilmes easily defeated her. Suddenly Narsus appeared. He fought with Narsus for a while, then he asked Narsus to serve him, but Narsus refused. Suddenly rocks started to fall and Narsus took the girl and escaped. Then a sorcerer appeared and started to laugh. After Arslan and others managed to enter Peshawar, Hilmes scouted the castle from afar and entered it the next day. Arslan was out without any guards, so Hilmes took this oppurtunity. He told Arslan that he is to careless and Arslan realised that he is the Lusitanian strategist that Narsus spoke of and asked him how did he come here. Hilmes stated that he knows this place better than anyone and there are lots of ways for him to enter. This surprised Arslan and asked him what does he mean. Arslan took out his sword and introduced himself as the crown prince, but Hilmes told him that he claims much that isn’t his and stated that he is nothing but a miserable pup born to a wretched usurper and started to laugh as he couldn’t control his rage but stated he won’t kill Arslan at once. He said that first, he will cut his right hand and the next time they meet, he will take his left hand. Arslan charged at him, but Hilmes easily forced him back and finally unarmed him. When he was about to cut Arslan’s right hand, Arslan found a torch and started to swing it. Hilmes got back as he is frightened by the fire, and a woman came to Arslan’s help. More men came and Hilmes tried to escape but Narsus suddenly appeared in his way. He once again called him an inept painter and after fighting for a while, he jumped down but Kishward attacked him and said that he will slay anyone who invades the castle and started to attack him and forced him back. He once again jumped down, but Daryun and Narsus confronted him there. While they were fighting, Arslan once again told him to say who he is. The Silvermask stated that he is the son of the previous king Osroes, Hilmes. While everyone was shocked by this, Hilmes defeated Farangis and charged at Arslan, but Bahman protected him by taking the blow on himself. He became happy when he saw Hilmes, but told him to withdraw. Daryun charged at Hilmes, but he blocked him and escaped. Defeated once again at the Keep of Saint Emmanuel, Hilmes learns rumours of god-like power bestowed from Master Hand to anyone who can beat him. Hearing this, he forges a partnership with the former Zootopian Assistant Mayor, Dawn Bellwether. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Clutches his silver mask. After the announcer calls his name Hilmess glows his sword with dark energy then dashes to the camera and slashes it saying "I will make sure that you suffer the same as I have!" Special Moves Hell Slash (Neutral) Hilmes thrusts his sword making energetic thrusts appear. Shah Burst (Side) Hilmes swings his sword down, then twirls and thrusts his sword. Heaven Torment (Up) Hilmes does a circular slash on the ground, then jumps into the air slashing his sword while surrounded in a whirlwind. Wrath of the Father (Down) Hilmes criss-cross swings his sword wildly, then finishes with a diagonal swing to the right. Osroes's Spirit (Hyper Smash) Hilmes glows with dark energy while clutching his silver mask, then explodes it out. Then, for twenty seconds, any normal or smash attacks involving his sword will emit dark energy slashes. True Pars King (Final Smash) After stabbing the ground to gain dark energy, he dashes forward and slashes, then does a slash while dashing backward, then unleashes multiple slashing auras. Victory Animations #Hilmes stabs the ground with his sword and says "Hah! I'm not satisfied with this." #Hilmes glows his sword with dark energy then steps forward and does three slashes saying "Curse you! You dare resist a true shah?" #Hilmes removes his mask and says "Why am I not surprised?" On-Screen Appearance Hilmes runs to his starting point and says "This path has long been known to me as route you would likely take in the event of a retreat." Trivia *Hilmes's rival is the former Zootopia Assistant Mayor, Dawn Bellwether. *Hilmes shares his English voice actor with Cycloid Beta, Cloudjin, Freeman, Jia Xu, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Xiahou Ba, Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Bui, Han, Scorpio Milo, Ikkaku Madarame, Fire Lion, Sandslash, Hayate and Broly. *Hilmes shares his Japanese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Hyo Imawano and Meliodas. *Hilmes shares his French voice actor with Baek Doo San, Bartholomew Kuma, Buffaloman, Galdino, Rock, Z.W.E.I., Zasalamel, Bruce Irvin, Anthony F., Spectral Fiend, Barnard "Barney" Collier, Humphrey Zwei, Pacifista, Haunter, Whirlwind Jin and Wolf Hawkfield. *Hilmes shares his German voice actor with Lord Kira, Reptil and Ky Kiske. *Hilmes shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Cooler, Zebra and Hanzo (World Heroes). *Hilmes shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Aquarius Camus, Guido Mista and Reiner Braun. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters